1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing an appreciation object, and more particularly, to creating an appreciation object and providing a user with the created appreciation object so that the user may appreciate the appreciation object using a video apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of digital media has brought an exponential increase in an amount of content which people have and hold. However, people hold too much content or it is cumbersome for them as they have to play back and appreciate content, and thus they do not nearly appreciate content.
Additionally, users directly view photographs included in albums, but it is difficult for users to directly view a variety of content stored in a storage medium. This also causes a decrease in the frequency of appreciation of content.
Accordingly, if users only store content and do not appreciate the stored content, it is of no use to have the content. Therefore, there is a need for methods for promoting appreciation of content.
The concept of virtual channels has been introduced so that users may continue to view desired broadcast programs. Such virtual channels do not exist in reality and have their own numbers assigned by users. In more detail, users need to manually assign numbers of virtual channels, and the numbers assigned by users are used to call corresponding virtual channels.
However, virtual channels provide broadcast programs instead of stored content, and users need to select a broadcast program, assign numbers to virtual channels or call a desired virtual channel. Accordingly, the use of virtual channels causes inconvenience to users.